Wild vizcacha
Wild vizcacha is a fan episode plot The episode begins where Valentina was in a hospital and in her bed with several good female characters in the same place, she feels sad and begins to remember something of its origin of its wild aspect, in its memory she sees herself for the first time walking in a beautiful forest with her best friends, she wants to know nature well until your teacher comes and tells you to take good care of yourself. Valentina heeded the teacher but the problem is that he fears that it can be dangerous to go to places with too much danger, but he does not care and he continued investigating, then went to look for some ballas and after collecting all he realized something horrible that Had passed, her friends who are all female characters have disappeared without a trace, she searches everywhere until she sees a wolf and the animal bit her arm, Valentina was released and escaped, she was to warn the teacher that others Female characters had disappeared. Lumpy went to look for him everywhere, but Valentina knows that he did not and he went to look for her, until a girl in black suit saw another female character but Valentina felt something and became wild attacking the girl generic tree friends Until I killed her, but a net caught Valentina and fell asleep with the reassuring moose. After the memories, someone opened the door and realized that Diamond was his greatest enemy and said that all the good female characters were crazy and abusive, Valentina does not believe what Diamond says and wants to save all but she becomes wild And protects her best friends, diamond pursues her but Valentina throws a hidden dynamite and throws at Diamond, she tries to run but it was too late the bomb exploded and everyone died exept Valentina that she survived but with serious injuries, the episode ends with valentina In the ambulance and rain of organs, but she being unconscious when being struck by an organ. character protagonist: * Valentina * Lumpy Secondary: * Giggles * Flaky * Petunia * Nighty foxes * Diamond (vizcacha) appearance: * Generic tree friends * Mole Deaths * Generic tree friends killed by Valentina. * All female character (exept Valentina) dies in the explotion. Wounds * Valentina suffers 2 wounds that are when she is bitten by the wolf and when it leaves flying in the explosion. trivia * Is the first episode where valentina appears. * I do not know what happened with lumpy at the end of the episode. * Reveals the origin of the wild aspect of valentina. * It reveals that Valentina is afraid to lose loved ones and her friends. * It reveals that Diamond hates all good female characters. * The damn idol appears in the hospital, I suppose that's why the explosion was so fast. * The diamond-working hospital was actually an abandoned hospital. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Regular Fan Charactors Category:TV episodes